


Rizay

by aortawritings (orphan_account)



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Prision Love, Prison, Rizay, Romance, Touching, Vis a Vis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aortawritings
Summary: Estas son historias inspiradas por escenas o por mi imaginación. Espero que los disfruten.





	1. Miradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Como no reconocer esos rizos de oro y esa piel morena? Es como si un tornado hubiera entrado a la cárcel y se hubiera llevado todo el aire de sus pulmones..."

Para Saray no había nada más importante que Rizos, puede que Zulema se asemeje un poco pero la medalla de persona más importante en la vida de Saray siempre se la llevará Rizos. Ella era su novia a pesar de lo que sea y Saray nunca dejará de amarla. 

Amar a Rizos de esa manera duele, duele como el demonio pues el sentimiento no era mutuo. Duele que Saray la amé tanto y esté dispuesta a darlo todo por ella y que Rizos no pueda, mejor dicho no quiera reciprocar. La Macarena esa la tiene hasta la coronilla con su pinta de mosca muerta y de no rompo un plato que porta y porque parece un chicle pegado al zapato Rizos, SU novia. 

Saray hierve del enojo y de impotencia cuando piensa en eso, se fuma un cigarrillo a ver si logra calmarse pero no puede, no puede sobrellevar ese sentimiento de enfado y agonía que lleva dentro. Mientras bota el humo del cigarrillo que no parece calmarla en lo absoluto escucha la alarma de la hora del patio y piensa que en mejor hora no pudo haber caído, iría a correr, saltar, pegarse contra la pared o pegarle alguien para sacarse ese dolor tan grande que tiene incrustado en el pecho. La Rizos ha venido a amargarle la vida.

Cuando suena la alarma de desalojo del patio Saray está que gotea del sudor y el enojo ahora se ha convertido en dolor muscular haciéndole memoria en cada paso que toma.

De camino a las duchas la ve. Como no reconocer esos rizos de oro y esa piel morena? Es como si un tornado hubiera entrado a la cárcel y se hubiera llevado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus pies parecen haberse quedado pegados al piso y sus ojos en la dirección de su novia quien se encontraba hablando con Tere. En su mente no había nada mas que no fuera Rizos. 

La morena empieza a caminar otra vez y Saray no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, la ve acercarse a las escaleras donde ella se encuentra postrada y su corazón se acelera, siente sus manos sudar más de lo que ya estaban y toma un gran respiro para no caer desmayada. La Rizos la tiene comiendo de su palma con cómo la hace reaccionar, parece una colegiala en apuros.

No llega a volver a respirar cuando la tiene enfrente, la Rizos en toda su gloria. A Saray se le hace agua la boca al ver los labios de la morena, recuerda aquellos besos compartidos y caricias repartidas hace ya tanto tiempo...el pecho le vuelve a doler. 

“Oye..” escucha a Rizos decir suavemente.

Su atención vuelve al presente y se enfoca en la diosa que tiene en frente. 

“Hey” logra responder con el mismo tono. 

“¿Irás a la película de hoy?” Pregunta Rizos mirándola fijamente. 

Saray debe de estar volviéndose loca, no hace 6 días que Rizos fue a decirle que no la quería ver ni en pintura por culpa de la rubia platinada esa y ahora la tenía enfrente dándole una mirada que hacia que se le erizaran los pelos. 

“¿Irás?” Se escuchó su voz otra vez.

“Eh, Sí sí” logró responder Saray al salir del trance en el cual estaba. “Iré esta noche” respondió como pudo. “Te veré allí?” Se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Rizos entre pestañas. 

La morena no dijo nada por unos segundos, su mirada se intensificó mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, Saray pudiera jurar estar viendo cosas pues no era posible que la Rizos la estuviera mirando de esa manera. Saray conocía esa mirada, tenía mucho que no la veía pero era indiscutible que ya la conocía. Rizos la miraba de la misma manera en la que se miraban cuando se veían en la mañana después de no verse desde el día anterior, cuando se acercaban para saludarse y la morena se ponía a centímetros de Saray, aclimatándose a su cuerpo, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo su piel calentar la otra, hablando entre susurros para después unir sus rostros y besarse suavemente, dulce, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían. 

Saray reconocía a la perfección esa mirada y volver a presenciarla ahora la tenía con el corazón en la boca. 

Después de esa breve pausa Rizos habló en voz baja, “Si tú estarás allí yo también lo estaré” dijo. 

Saray no sabía que responder. ¿Acaso Rizos le estaba cayendo en broma? ¿Acaso seguía durmiendo y esto era solo un sueño? ¿De verdad era Rizos en frente de ella hablándole de esa manera? O su mente le estaba jugando un juego?" 

No pudo seguir debatiendo con su inconsciente cuando sintió a Rizos moverse y subir al escalón donde ella estaba. Acercándose a su oído le dijo “Allá nos vemos” y procedió a seguir su camino no sin antes rozar su cuerpo con el de Saray provocando un gemido contenido salir de sus labios. 

Estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. Saray cerró sus ojos y con todo el auto control que tuvo normalizó su respiración y sus latidos y logró despegar sus pies del piso y en caminarse hacia su destino.

En su mente solo se repetían las palabras de la morena y esa mirada. Una y otra vez. 

El tiempo de película no podía llegar más rápido.


	2. Palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo vasta mirarla a los ojos por mas de cinco segundos para que algo en mi mente haga click y se me olvide todo. Esos grandes ojos oscuros que hacen que me tiemblen rodillas y que deba pisar bien fuerte para no caerme al piso"
> 
>  
> 
> POV Rizos

Puta Mierda

Como carajo es que esto me pasa a mi?

Primero, voy hasta los cojones y le estrello la bandeja de comida a la mesa donde esta ella sentada para decirle de una vez por todas que me deje en paz, que ese jueguito que tiene de separarme de toda tia que a mi me guste, de inventarse ridiculeces, historias estupidas para que no se acerquen a mi no me cae en la puta gracia.

Pero claro, todo eso se va a la mierda cuando empieza hablar.

Carajo.

Si es que sus palabras siempre encuentran la manera de atravesar todo enojo que tengo hacia ella.

Solo vasta mirarla a los ojos por mas de cinco segundos para que algo en mi mente haga click y se me olvide todo. Esos grandes ojos oscuros que hacen que me tiemblen rodillas y que deba pisar bien fuerte para no caerme al piso.

Se para en frente de mi y me mira así de profundo, se me declara, me dice que me quiere, que cuando se ha ido no ha dejado de pensar en mi y siento como poco a poco va disminuyendo la rabia y lo remplaza este calor que me recorre el pecho, que me toca el alma joder.

Macarena se defiende como novia celosa que debe ser y eso ayuda a que el pensamiento se me aclare un poco. Logro decirle que “no tiene ni puta idea de querer a alguien” pero esos ojos me miran otra vez y esas palabras vuelven y se hacen escuchar y no puedo contener lo que sucede. Sus palabras me abruman.

“Yo te quiero de verdad” me dice. Me lo repite. Ya lo he escuchado otras veces y cada vez se me incrusta mas en el corazón.

“Estefania, una puta loca por ti.” Me asegura.

“Que no es ni boyera ni nada”

“No te quiere”

Saray puede que tenga razón, que lo de Maca sea pasajero y sin futuro pero eso no significa que me lanzaría a sus brazos como si ella fuera una muñeca de trapo cuando lo que tenemos termine. Si termina.

El puto problema estaba en que las palabras de la gitana habían causado que mi corazón corra a mil por hora, me ha puesto temblar todo el cuerpo, el pelo de la nuca se me ha erizado por completo y mis ojos no se despegan de los suyos.

El problema estaba en que todo eso ha sido mucho mas de lo que Maca me ha hecho sentir en lo que hemos estado juntas.

Puta madre.


	3. Casi Ardiendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Tenía razón en algo: “Tu te aferras a mí para evitar a Saray”, puede que sea cierto, pero es que debía evitarla si quería dejar de arder en el fuego."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por la conversación sobre la infidelidad de Rizos que tuvieron ella y Macarena en el patio de la carcel.

“Saray para ti es como la parte más animal…más irracional”

Macarena no sabe cuanta razón tiene al decir eso.

Saray era esa personita en el hombro izquierdo de Rizos vestida de diabilla diciéndole al oido lo bueno de una mala decisión, motivándole actuar de manera desenfrenada y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era ese incentivo que la llevaba a olvidarse de todo y actuar como se le pegara en gana, sin importar que.

Por un tiempo, mientras estuvieron juntas, ese sentimiento de desenfrene y despreocupes frente todo era lo que gobernaba su vida, no importada nada, decía y hacia lo que quería sin pensar dos veces. Todo era sin vergüenza, sin temor o miedo. A lo loco.

De por si ya era una rebelde y junto a Saray esa rebeldía iba en aumento, había algo en la gitana que la hacia olvidarse de todo y disfrutar el momento, el aquí y el ahora. Muchas veces cuestionaba si esa manera de actuar era por causa suya o por influencia pero luego recordaba que su gitana puede que sea impulsiva al momento de hacer las cosas pero rebelde sin causa no era, había que detonarla para que explotara. Una mirada prolongada, un comentario fuera de lugar o inapropiado o un simple roce en los baños servían de detonantes, convertían a su gitana en una fiera cuando se trataba de Rizos.

Usualmente esa actitud le parecía innecesaria, vale, que no eran las únicas lesbianas de Cruz del Sur, que otras miraran era algo de esperarse, ya cuando se daba cuenta era muy tarde y la gitana ya estaba escupiendo fuego a quien se le hubiera insinuado. “Establecer respeto” le decía, Rizos lo creyó por un tiempo, hasta le parecía excitante los celos de Saray, era así como demostraba su amor, a lo salvaje y caliente. Su amor era ardiente, tenían locura.

¡Cuanto follaban!

Rizos recuerda que solían pasarse todos los tiempos libres haciendo el amor, arriba de la otra tocándose hasta el cansancio, buscando pedazos de piel sin explorar, como si hubiera alguno. Vivían de orgasmo en orgasmo, siempre pegadas a la cadera. Pudiera compararse a una droga, parecían junkies la una de la otra, siempre alimentando su vicio con desenfrene, buscaban más y más, sin poder saciarse.

Rizos pensó que no necesitarían nunca nada mas…pero no fue así. Al final la llama de su fuego se extinguió y locura acabó con ellas.

Sus diferencias se hicieron mas obvias, las peleas mas frecuentes, discutían por boberías que escalaban y se volvían pleitos donde se decían justo lo necesario para hacer llorar a la otra, sabían lastimarse donde mas dolía, sin embargo volvían y se reconciliaban prometiendo no caer otra vez, promesas vacías aquellas.

A la larga Rizos se dio cuenta de que se hacían mas daño que bien mientras estaban juntas y por mas que quisieron remediar su relación ya no se podía. Rizos fue la primera en darse cuenta, Saray tardó en enterarse.

La ruptura fue horrible, una puta mierda, no se había enojado ni había llorado tanto en su vida. Como quería a su gitana y es que, como no hacerlo? Es atenta, se preocupa por ella, juntas la pasaban de lo mejor, es la tipa mas guay que ha conocido, es chistosa, canta de ensueño y el cuerpaso que tiene le hace agua la boca. El pelo, los ojos, su sonrisa, todo en ella es fuera de este mundo para Rizos. La amaba con locura pero debía concluir si querían dejar de hacerse tanto daño.

Con el tiempo, Rizos fue superando a su gitana y fue deshaciéndose de la toxicidad que conllevaba, respiraba mas ligero y se notaba con mas paz. Saray por el otro lado ahuyentaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba y parecía no reconocer su ruptura.

Así ha sido desde entonces.

Con la llegada de Macarena y su noviazgo con ella Rizos esperaba que de una vez por todas Saray cayera en cuenta y la superara del todo, como ella lo hizo. Obviamente eso no fue lo sucedido.

Tal vez haya sido su culpa por dejarlo todo para ir a visitarla en aislamiento cuando se entero del protocolo anti suicido pero es que la quiera joder, a pesar de todo quería a la gitana con todo su ser y se preocupaba por ella.

Luego lo del montacargas… eso puede ser catalogado como una recaída.

Fue un momento de vulnerabilidad para ambas donde la atracción fue mas poderosa que el juicio y los besos fueron dosis de lo postergado por tanto tiempo. Locura, pasión y fuego las consumieron otra vez.

Odiaba decirlo pero, Macarena tenía razón en algo: “Tu te aferras a mí para evitar a Saray”, puede que sea cierto, pero es que debía evitarla si quería dejar de arder en el fuego.


	4. Anticipación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si la causante de su zoológico estomacal y de la sonrisa de enamorada era su gitana pues entonces valía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto estaría tomando lugar en la etapa buena como diría Alba, cuando Rizos y Saray estaban juntas.

Hace ya 5 minutos que la gobernanta ha ido a decirle que las nuevas reclusas llegan hoy y que debe reportarse hacer su trabajo. 

“Te quiero en diez minutos Kabila” le había dicho con rigidez. 

Por fortuna Rizos ya había desayunado y solo tenía que ponerse la chaqueta para cumplir con el protocolo del trabajo. Fue saliendo de su celda con la chaqueta media puesta que la vio, a su gitana, Saray. 

Tan solo verle de lejos y ver esa sonrisa pícara que siempre porta hace que ocurra todo un zoológico en su estómago. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudo detener la sonrisa que se produjo en sus labios, de seguro tenía una cara de embobada pero no le importaba. Si la causante de su zoológico estomacal y de la sonrisa de enamorada era su gitana pues entonces valía la pena. 

Se acercaron la una a la otra y no faltó decir nada, sus miradas hablaban por sí mismas. 

“Mi amor...” susurró Saray después de unos segundos dando un paso más cerca y tomándola de la chaqueta y acercándola más mientras hablaba. 

“Adonde ibas?” pregunta con voz relajada. 

“Hoy llegan nuevas reclusas” respondió Estefanía con el mismo tono “Me toca trabajar” dijo suspirando.

“Ah si...pues venga, que no te quito más tiempo. Trabajadora” dice Saray en chiste moviéndose a un lado para que Rizos siga caminando. 

“Vale” dice Rizos con una sonrisa cómplice caminando lento por en frente de Saray. 

La mano de la gitana la detiene antes de que pueda irse lejos. La atrae hacia ella hasta tenerla pegada, segura de que ni un pelo quepa entre ellas. 

“Y tú te ibas a ir sin saludarme? Eh Rizos?” Pregunta Saray con sensualidad. 

“Pero si ya lo hecho” dice fingiendo que no sabe a lo que Saray se refiere. 

“No, no, que no lo has hecho” dice Saray poniendo sus manos al rededor del cuello de la Rizos. 

“Ah no?” Pregunta Rizos acercando sus rostros. 

“No.” Finaliza Saray antes de unir sus labios. 

Al principio es un beso suave, un beso tierno, sus labios apenas haciendo presión. Ambas disfrutando de la cercanía de la otra, de la intimidad que comparten.

Rizos separa sus labios lentamente dejando entrar a la gitana e intensificando el beso. 

Con la respiración temblorosa y con las manos en la cintura de la otra, Rizos se encuentra envuelta en una serie de besos dulces y apasionados que le nublan el pensamiento y le hacen suspirar. Apenas y puede articular media palabra cuando la lengua de la gitana pide permiso para entrar delineando sus labios y robándole un gemido bajo. Le hace falta el aire pero no puede dejar de besarla, sus besos son como un elixir del cual no quiere dejar de beber nunca. Se besan apasionadamente. Mordisqueando y succionando los labios de la otra.

Es Rizos quien negligentemente se separa primero. 

“Joder gitana...” dice con la respiración alborotada. “Harás que llegue tarde” 

Saray solo se ríe y vuelve a besarla. Rizos se deja llevar unos minutos más y luego vuelve y se separa. 

“Que llegaré tarde y la gobernanta me pondrá un parche” dice con mas seguridad pero con menos ganas de irse.

Saray le da un corto beso para luego decirle “Vale, vale, vale. Anda, que después no quiero que me eches la culpa si la gobernanta te dice algo” dice con ternura. 

Rizos empieza a caminar otra vez pero esta vez decidida a irse. 

“Estefanía!” Escucha que su gitana la llama. 

Rizos se voltea en dirección a su voz cuando la ve caminando hacia ella. Al acercarse Saray la acorrala contra la pared a su espalda y le da un beso hambriento. 

Esta vez es Saray quien rompe el beso y se acerca al odio de la Rizos para susurrarle. 

“Esta noche...cuando todas estén viendo la peli, tú te vienes a mi celda y me esperas allí” susurra acaloradamente. 

“De acuerdo?” Pregunta mordisqueando su oído. 

Rizos apenas y puede pensar. Las caricias y besos de la gitana la tienen en otro mundo, rodeada de placer inexplicable. 

“Rizos..” llama su atención dándole un beso de lleno en sus labios. 

“Esta noche te quiero en mi cama” le dice mirándola fijamente con esa intensidad característica de ella que hace que el interior de Rizos se encienda en llamas. 

“Tú no te preocupes por nada que de Zulema y cualquier otra me encargo yo” le asegura antes de besarla otra vez. 

Entre beso y beso Rizos al fin puede decir algo y articula un suave y ardiente “Si.”

La gitana se ríe en sus labios y le da un último beso cargado de anticipación por lo de esta noche. Finalmente se separa y deja a una Rizos sin aliento y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. 

Más tarde, cuando la gobernante le hace un parche por tardanza Rizos no piensa dos veces en ello. 

Esta noche sería compensación suficiente.


End file.
